Finding Myself
by I heart you JW
Summary: After running from the cave Max finds herself in a situation not even she could get out of. An epic twist of faith leaves the flock to try and find her, but the question is "Can they find her in time?" Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know on this one. I was just looking at Twilight/Max Ride crossovers and couldn't find a Max/Jasper one so I decided to make one. Tell me if it's any good.**

**Max's POV**

I woke with a jolt, half expecting to still be on that ledge where I passed out after I had run from Fang. It was dark so I assumed I was still on the ledge and it was just the middle of the night. When my eyes finally adjusted to the darkness I saw that I was in some kind of room, a trailer maybe.

I jumped to my feet trying to figure out what was going on. Suddenly I realized the throbbing in my head. This wasn't just a normal pain that I felt everyday from fighting, but it was almost unbearable pain that I just about collapsed from. But being who I was, I stood my ground and ignored the horrible pain.

I saw other people in the room. Normal people, maybe twenty of them. I tried to pick out features but the lake of light was starting to effect me and I couldn't pick anything out. I could see that many of them were shorter, about my height, so I assumed that they were young, my age maybe.

Sighing, I sat back down, seeing as I couldn't do anything else in this darkness. Closing my eyes, I tried to remember everything that had happened. I just need to remember something, where I was or what the hell was going on are the main questions I need to answer.

_I looked up at Fang. "What the heck are you __**doing**__?"_

"_Helping you change your mind," he whispered, and then he leaned over, tilted my chin up, and kissed me._

_We broke apart at the same time and I realized that I was really dizzy._

_Fang cleared his throat. "Forget the mission," he said. "Let's just all be safe somewhere together."_

_I tried to process that information but it was extremely hard with Fang rubbing circles into my wings. Fang moved his hand up to my neck and started to lean in again - to kiss me? - I jumped to my feet. He looked up at me._

"_I - I'm just not sure about this," I muttered then raced to the front of the cave, unfurled my wings, and launched myself into the night. Fang didn't follow me, but when I looked back I saw his tall, lean form standing in the cave entrance. I don't know why but this just made me move faster. I collapsed on a rock ledge close by and just started crying. I just can't get anything right can I?_

I must have fallen asleep because sometime later I woke up to a bright light being shined into my eyes. Opening them I saw a tall figure standing in a square of light, a doorway? He wore a scowl on his face as he poured out the contains of a bucket into some container. The people froze for a moment but soon were running over each other to get to container the man had just poured the substance in.

I was amazed that these people would stoop as low as belittling. I hadn't thought that anyone had that little pride. I knew I would never stoop that low, I never have in my life. Not even when I was in the School, I kept my pride.

Looking back up at the man he was about to leave. This made me shot into action. I jumped up from my spot on the floor and took off to the door. When close enough, I jumped towards the door and made it outside into the little light there was. I landed on my stomach and shot to my feet the moment I felt the ground. Before I could get a running start and unfurl my wings the man grabbed my wrist.

I tugged on it trying to break free. When I realized it was impossible I decided to go for the fighting tactic. I balled up my fist and aimed for his face. With his other hand the man grabbed my fist. I growled and kneed him in his crock. The powerful kick didn't phase him but hell did it hurt me. I knew that if I would have tried to knee him any harder I would have broken a bone. Finally seeing as I would not be able to break free I decided to try reasoning.

"Why am I here!" I yelled.

The man ignored me and simply pulled me into a police hold, with my hands behind my back. He started to lead me back to the dark room, which I was right, it had been a trailer. But I wouldn't let him I continued to struggle.

"Let me go!" I hollered. I let out all the words that I had made sure not to say around Angel trying to phase him.

The man didn't seem to be affected by anything I said. He pulled the door open and tossed me into the trailer again. Instead of closing the door right away he looked at me. "You're lucky he likes you," the man growled then he grabbed something off the ground and tossed it at me before slamming the door shut.

I looked down once my eyes adjusted to the light, or lack or it, again and realized the object was a paper bag. When I opened it I pulled out an apple and a bottle of water. Unscrewing the water I brought it to my nose and smelled it, I couldn't smell any poisons-don't ask how I know what poisons smell like, just leave it at Iggy is very resourceful. I examined the apple next, looking for anything that could possibly kill me. After discovering nothing seemed wrong with either the water or the apple, I had a decision to make. Do I eat them or do I just ignore them? Even if I didn't smell any poisons there was still the possibility that there were sleeping pills in here or something I couldn't detect. But then again, what if there was nothing wrong with the food, could I risk not eating the food I had and losing my strength? What if I had another chance at escape and didn't have the strength to fly away?

Finally I decided I couldn't risk the chance of being poisoned and would figure out someway else to keep up my strength. I tossed the bag to the other side of the room and tried to find someone who would know what was going on.

I walked up to the first person I saw. It looked like a girl about my height, though I couldn't be sure because she was sitting. She was leaned up against a wall and looked to be twitching. "It'll be okay, It'll be okay," she kept repeating over and over again.

I got down on my knees in front of her. "Hey," I said. The girl completely ignored me so I went on. "Do you know what's going on?" I asked.

"It'll all be okay," she repeated. "He'll be back, he'll tell you everything will be fine, he'll bring you back home."

"What?" I asked, I reached out and touch her hand. "Are you hurt? Can I help?" I know that I'm in a life or death situation but this girl seemed to be worse of then me and needed help.

"Ignore her," I turned to the sound of a voice. It was a man who was sitting on the other side of the room. "The damage is done, you can't help her."

I squinted, trying to pick up the man's features. When I was unable to I frowned. _Stupid darkness!_ "Who says I can't help her?" I growled at the man.

"If you want answers then I can help you," that made me pause.

This girl needed help, but that man was right, this girl couldn't be helped. So, against everything I wanted to do, I stood up and walked over to where the man's voice was. "What's going on here?" I asked him.

"Sit," he said. I did. "I'm Tristan and I'm pretty sure I've been here longer than almost everyone, except Krissy," he nodded to the girl I had just walked away from.

"So, why are we here?" I asked. "And what's wrong with her-ah Krissy?"

Tristan sighed and looked towards the broken girl on the other side of the room. "Krissy had been through too much, I remember when I first got here she had told me what was going on, she had told me they only kept her around because of her type and hoped that it would be enough to keep her alive," I thought I saw him frown. "Now, she'll probably be happy to just die."

I frowned too and looked over at the girl. It hurt to see someone just give up on life. The fact that she was most likely insane didn't help either. "That's explain what's wrong with her but why are we here?" I asked finally.

"We are their toys," Tristan said. "They use us for food and the girls for other horrible things. Some guys are unluckily enough to have to do the same thing."

I frozen. _And the girls for other horrible things_. They raped us. They took away the only things we had left. I had been right when I thought that all the people had looked young. I had to get out of here now. "I have to get out of here," I said then shot off the floor. Immediately I started looking for escapes, I wasn't going to sit here and die. I had a family to take care of, the Flock needed me.

"You'll last longer."

I looked down at Tristan. "What did you say?" I asked confused.

"You'll last longer," he nodded to my wrist. "That bracelet you have on means someone wants you to live, you'll be one of the last to die." He held up his wrist and sure enough there was a orange bracelet on his wrist. "I have one also."

I looked down at my own wrist and saw that I had the same orange bracelet as Tristan. It was tight enough where I couldn't get it off but lose enough so my circulation wasn't cut off. That was when I realized something.

"When you say they use us for food…" I started.

Tristan's eyes seemed to darken. He stood up. I saw that he was at least a foot taller than me, about Fang's height. He looked down straight into my eyes. "They're vampires," he said.

I laughed. "Nice one," I chuckled. "You know if you want to scare me you'll have to do better than that."

"What's your name?"

"Max," I said, it didn't really matter if he knew or not, "Max Ride."

Tristan grabbed my wrist and made me look in his eyes. "Max, they're vampires," he paused letting it sink in, "and they're going to kill all these people around us, so unless you get your act together and behave you're going to die too."

He's eyes were serious, I could see. He wasn't joking. He truly thought we were going to die. The people who had taken me had been vampires. That was when it all hit me. All the memories about how I had ended up here came flooding back to me.

_After crying my eyes out on the rock ledge I had fallen asleep. Sometime later, maybe an hour or two, I heard voices and was awaken. I stayed completely still, wanting to know what I was up against._

"_Just kill her and get it over with, we don't need the extra weight," it was a man's voice. As he said this my body tensed._

_Someone growled. "No," another man's voice. "I want her!"_

_The first guy sighed. "Fine, but I don't see the point in this, you'll kill her sooner or later."_

_That made me go into action. Dieing wasn't an option for me so I wasn't going to stick around to see what these two men planed on doing. I pushed myself off the ground and took off._

"_Get her!" The second one snarled. The fact that it was dark didn't help me at all. I ended up tripping over a rock that was sticking up out of the ground. I started to get up again up suddenly someone was on top of me. "Darlin' runnin' won't help ya," he whispered in my ear in a heavy southern accent.. "You're best to just hold still."_

_I didn't listen to him, instead I continued to struggle. "Let me go!" I screamed. I was suddenly over the man's shoulder. "Let me go!" I yelled again pounding on his back._

_The one who was holding me just chuckled. I saw the first man walk up behind me. He had chalky white skin and curly brown hair. His eyes were blood red. "Sorry 'bout this Max, but trust me you'll be thanking me later," he said then whacked me upside the head. I passed out._

When I came out of my flashback I knew the truth. Tristan wasn't lying, they were vampires, that's why the man had the red eyes. I looked up at Tristan and he saw that I believed him now.

"Looks like the girl's finally awake." I looked over and standing in the doorway was the man who had brought me here. The one with the heavy southern accent. He had looked just like the man that had whacked me, the only difference was that his curls were blond and his eyes were black.

Only one thought went through my head at that moment. I wasn't going to die, I Maximum Ride, could live.

* * *

><p><strong>Interesting, I didn't think I would be able to get a whole chapter out of this. Well, if this is a story worth writing then I'll explain a lot in the next chapter. If the story sucks then this will be the only chapter. Tell me what you guys think.<strong>

**~Bella ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to **_FlyForever**, **Half Human Warrior**, **LilyHale22_,** and **_newsert_** for reviewing. Since you all seem to really like my story I will continue. **

**Also I have to answer something that **_newsert_ **asked. No, this isn't set before Jasper meant Alice, actually I was planning on making it set during **_**New Moon**_**, after the Cullens leave. Also, if you haven't figured it out, for Maximum Ride it's set during **_**Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports**_**. And **_LilyHale22_** thanks and it's because I use spell check. I got insulted once of my spelling and didn't want it to happen again.**

**Anyways, I'll go head and start this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong>

_"Looks like the girl's finally awake." I looked over and standing in the doorway was the man who had brought me here. The one with the heavy southern accent. He had looked just like the man that had whacked me, the only difference was that his curls were blond and his eyes were black._

_Only one thought went through my head at that moment. I wasn't going to die, I Maximum Ride, could live._

**Fang's POV**

"What do you mean you can't find Max!" Iggy yelled.

"I mean she ran off last night and I can't find her," I repeated myself. I had spent most of the morning looking for her at least. After she ran off last night I let her go because I knew that Max would come back by morning. She wouldn't leave her Flock alone, because that's just who Max is.

"This is crazy!" Nudge yelled. "Why would Max what to run off? She's not that kind of person. Do you think that she left because she did want to be around us anymore? Oh, I really hope not because I don't wanna lose Max! Do your really think she could run off without telling anyone? What if something happened to her? It's all our fault fjsdbv..." Gasman put his hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"I'm sure Max is fine," I said then quickly added, "and will be back soon."

"I'm not sure Fang," Angel said. I turned to look at her. "I think something is wrong."

Angel's usually playful face was completely serious. _I don't know what's wrong but I just have this feeling in my gut that something has happened to her. Fang we need to keep looking for her,_ I heard Angel say in my head.

I nodded to her. I looked back to the rest of the Flock. Joy, I have to be the leader, fun. "Okay guess, get your back packs ready cause I'm not sure how long it will take to look for Max," I didn't want to worry them but they need to know the truth.

Angel nodded. "Let's hurry," she said and ran over to where they had stashed what we had. Iggy and Nudge soon followed.

"Fang?" I looked over at Gasman.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Max is okay?" He asked with worry in his voice.

Oh shit! Now what an I supposed to say to him? I don't know if she's okay, she could be in a lot of pain now and I wouldn't know. "I'm sure wherever she is, she'll be fine," I said giving a small smile. No matter what I thought, Gazzy was a little kid and I couldn't hurt him by saying Max could be hurt.

Gasman smiled and hugged me. Then he ran after the others to get his back pack. I sighed, relived I had said the right thing. I looked up at the sky. _I can deal with this,_ I thought,_ if we can't find Max I can be the leader. I'll have to be._ I really hopes it never comes to that.

**Alice's POV**

I sat down on a tree branch and looked out into the blazing sun. Yeah, that's right, I said blazing sun. We weren't in Washington anymore and the sun was at full power, shining away. It had been at least a year since Edward left Bella, which means about ten months since Jasper left us. I hated myself so much for what I said to him. I wish I could have taken it all back. I was the reason I lost my mate and my family lost a member. I couldn't help play it back in my head.

_It was about two months after Edward had left Bella and I was kind of mad about it. I knew it wasn't worth the effort, that eventually Edward would give in to his temptation and send us back to Forks, but no, no one listens to the future seeing vampire. Now, instead of shopping with Bella I was being forced to sit around the house with nothing to do. Of course, Jasper and I were at our own house, the one we had bought a long time ago, before meeting the Cullens, now I didn't even have Rosalie to talk too._

"_Alice, will you please stop pacing," Jasper asked me calmly._

_I stopped and looked around, I hadn't even realized I was pacing. Looking at Jasper I saw he was sitting on the couch, reading, or trying to read._

_Suddenly I became mad. I became mad at everything that had happened. Unfortunately for Jasper, he was the first person I saw so I was going to take it out on him._

"_I can't believe this!" I yelled. Jasper sighed and set his book down. "Why can't they just listen to me! I mean if Edward wouldn't have overrated then we'd still be in Forks right now and me and Bella would be at school planning Christmas!"_

"_Alice, it's not your fault that Edward decided to have his head in his ass and not listen to you," Jasper said almost on cue. It made sense though, we had had this argument before, both in this house and with the family. I get angry about the fact that everyone ignores me all the time and often vent to Jasper._

_Though, his willingness to put up with my annoying argument should make my heart squeeze, it didn't. Instead, it had the opposite affect. I became angry that Jasper couldn't come up with a different thing to say. Why did he have to tell me the same thing every time! Couldn't he at least try to comfort me?_

_Sensing my anger, Jasper sent me calm emotions and added, "Alice, you know that it will all turn out right in the end so you should stop worrying yourself." Jasper added one of his, as his sister-in-law Charlotte called it once, a "butter melting smile."_

_It was a sweet gesture. Even though I had been completely annoying over the last few months, even before we left Bella, Jasper still put up with me and was even sweet about it. Sadly, I was fired up and couldn't stop myself from talking._

"_This is your fault!" I screamed at him._

_Jasper went stiff. Slowly he stood up and turned to face me completely. "How is it my fault Alice?" He asked calmly._

"_Because if you could have controlled yourself and not attacked Bella at her party then we wouldn't be here! Edward wouldn't have had to leave Bella, and we wouldn't be here doing the same argument again!" I yelled at him. "If you had more self-control like the rest of us then we would have never had any of the problems we have had! What the hell is wrong with you Jasper Hale!"_

_Jasper just started at me, his face completely calm. "Whitlock," he muttered._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_My last name is Whitlock not Hale, Alice," he stated again._

"_I don't care! Does it really matter?" I asked. "Jasper Hale sounds better than Jasper Whitlock anyway." That, I instantly regretted when it came out of my mouth. I knew that Jasper would tolerate a lot, but there were a few things he couldn't stand, one was insulting his human last name._

_I swear I saw a vein pop out in Jasper forehead, but I could be wrong. "That's it Alice, I'm done," he said._

_I looked up at him. "What do you mean "you're done?" I asked somewhat worried._

"_I mean, I can't take this anymore," he said. "I can stand you arguing the same thing over and over again, I can stand your clothes obsession, hell I can even stand you yelling at me, but you will not question my control or make a comment about my name."_

_I snorted. "What control?" I yelled. "You have none! You're just as worthless as you were when you came out of the wars, and trust me then you weren't worth crap!"_

_Jasper's eyes widened in anger. "I'll show you worthless," he muttered. Jasper walked to the door and stopped. "If I ever see your ass again I'll set you on fire myself and watch you suffer." With that, Jasper walked out the door, leaving me standing there, astonished._

I regret everything now. I regret questioning his control and commenting on his name. Now, Jasper is out there in Texas, killing humans and most likely losing himself. Jasper still was sure who he was when he was with me, I was helping him find himself, so now he was probably dieing inside.

"Alice?"

I looked up and saw her. I smiled as I took in her beauty. Bella had always been a pretty human, in a normal way, and as a vampire she was beautiful. Sparking in the sunlight, Bella stood in the clearing in front of me. She frowned up at me.

"Yeah, Bella?" I choked.

"It's okay, we'll find him," she gave me a reassuring smile.

I smiled back at her and wiped my eyes. "Thanks," I said jumping down from my branch. "You're too good a friend for me."

Bella hugged me. "No, Alice, it's not you're fault. You were stressed and when we find Jasper I'm sure he will understand," she whispered. "You'll have him back."

I smiled and hugged her back. I was so glad I had Bella. If I didn't, I think I'd just fall apart.

**Fang's POV**

We had been searching for Max for the past week and still saw no sign or her. Having had no luck in the area she had flow off into, we moved on to the next area. I was starting to become worried. I couldn't lose Max, not now, we call couldn't lose her. I couldn't really look after the Flock could I? Max was like a mother to these kids, I couldn't be their dad, could I? I wasn't like that, I could tell them everything would be okay and make sure they showered once a week, or wore cleanish clothes. I could never be Max.

"Fang, I'm getting tired," Nudge complained. We had been flying for a few hours now so it made since she was tired.

I started to scan the area. We were surrounded by woods, so there was no chance of anyone seeing us. A little ways in the distance I saw a house. There, these guys could use a good nights sleep. We'll go there.

"We'll land soon," I told them. Pointing towards the house. "I see something over that way, we'll stay there for the night." I saw everyone nodded.

**Iggy's POV**

I was really starting to worry. I had this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach that told me that something had happened to Max. It also worried me that we had already been looking for a week and couldn't find her.

"We'll land soon, I see something over that way, we'll stay there for the night," Fang called over to us.

Smart Fang, point somewhere for a blind guy. I really hope we find Max, I can't live with Fang being the leader forever. Max understood that I didn't like people trying to helping me. Though, I knew Max would secretly push whatever I needed closer to me, I never said anything because I knew she was just being Max. And Max couldn't not help someone.

I felt wind blow into my face and knew someone had just flown next to me. "Ig, do you think we'll find Max?" Gasman asked me.

I frowned. "I don't know Gazzy, but I really hope so," I sighed.

"We're landing," Fang called back at me. I sighed. I'm blind not stupid.

Smoothly, I landed perfectly beside Gasman in a clearing. "Where are we?" I whispered to him.

"We're in the woods outside a house, Fang and Nudge just went to see if the house is abandoned or not," he told me. I nodded.

I heard leaves crinkle and assumed that Fang had come back. I listened for him to walk closer to use. He did but his footsteps were to heavy. Fang didn't weigh that much. I spun around.

"Who are you!" I yelled.

"Shit!"

I heard Nudge scream and turned to the sound of her voice. "Nudge!" I called out.

"U and A on three!" Fang yelled out. "One… two…"

"Wait," someone screamed. It sounded like a girl with a high voice. "Don't go we won't hurt you, we just want to talk."

"Three!" Fang yelled. I heard his wings whip out and him start into the air.

I was about to whip mine out too but I felt someone grab my shirt. "Wait!" It was Angel. "They won't hurt us," she said.

Of all the people in the world I trust with my life, Max was number one, next was Gasman, and then Angel. Though Angel was manipulative I trusted her, I knew she wouldn't let anything happen to me.

I relaxed myself. "Alright," I told her.

"Thanks," she whispered, I could hear the smile in her voice.

**Angel's POV**

"U and A on three," Fang called out. "One… Two…"

"Wait," someone screamed. I looked back and saw a short girl with a pixie style hair cut. "Don't go we won't hurt you, we just want to talk." I read her mind and saw she was telling the truth. She had seen a vision of us coming, and she had seen Max!

"Three!" Fang yelled. He whipped his wings out and took off. Nudge was next, she hovered beside him.

I looked over at Iggy and saw him getting ready to jump into the air. I grab his shirt. "Wait!" I called to him. "They won't hurt us.

_Of all the people in the world I trust with my life, Max was number one, next was Gasman, and then Angel. Though Angel was manipulative I trusted her, I knew she wouldn't let anything happen to me,_ Iggy thought. I smiled to myself. Iggy trusted me.

He started to relaxed. "Alright," he told her.

"Thanks," I smiled up at him, though I knew he couldn't see it.

"What are you doing!" Fang yelled at me. "Get in the air!"

I ignored him and looked over at the pixie girl. "You saw us coming," I stated. She nodded. "You saw a girl with blond brown hair who was scared?" I asked making sure it was Max she saw. She nodded, thinking of her vision. "You saw Max."

The Flock gasped. This was our big lead. This girl could help us find Max, I don't care what we had to do to get her to help, but we would find Max. The rest of the Flock shared my feelings. Fang and Nudge floated to the ground and pulled their wings in.

"That's who the girl in my vision was?" She asked me. I nodded. "I can help you get to her. We can help each other. My name is Alice Cullen."

I nodded. "Well, Alice, my name is Angel and we could really use your help," I smiled. I don't know if I could trust her. I don't know if I could trust any of the people here, but all that mattered was that we found Max.

_Don't worry, we'll find her Angel,_ Iggy thought to me. I reached up and grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze, letting him know I heard him.

* * *

><p><strong>That was chapter two. I hope this explains a few things. Oh and also in this story Edward went back to Bella before she meant Jacob, like about two to three months after Jasper left in this story, then they graduated and Bella was turned into a vampire. I hope that explains a few things from this chapter.<strong>

**So please review because I'm really not sure if that sounded like Fang, Angel, Iggy, or Alice. Also if there's so OOC in here I'm sorry but when Max just disappears then you should expect that. So tell me what you think, thanks.**

**~Bella ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Max's POV**

"Looks like the girl's finally awake," He said.

Everything seemed to go silent at that moment. I noticed that all the people in the room backed away from him slowly. Even Tristan, who I had decided was extremely brave, backed away from me, but he was still close enough for if I need him.

I stood up to face the man I hated. "Why am I here?" I asked not caring what he thought.

The man chuckled and took a step closer to me. "Because I want you here," he looked around the room. The man hissed then suddenly appeared in front of the girl I knew as Krissy. "Where did you get this!"

Krissy's eyes widened and she looked scared out of her mind. "From," she stuttered. "From her." Krissy pointed at me. It was only then that I noticed she had the paper back in her hand and was eating the apple.

The man looked at me. "So you didn't what your food?" He asked, his voice softer, almost kind.

"I don't want anything from you!" I spat. "I don't want to be here! I demand you let me leave."

Suddenly the man was in front of me. He put his hand on my cheek and my brain to me to run. But I didn't, I would not show fear for him. I he saw I was afraid he would think I had given up. "Poor, sweet girl," he sighed. "Tell me what is your name?"

"As if I would tell you scumbag!" I spat. Maybe I had taken it too far, but I couldn't let him think I was giving in, I had to say strong.

He sighed again. "Fine, be that way," he pulled his had from my cheek and walked to the door. "I will be sending someone for you in a few days, perhaps then you will learn who is in charge here." The door slammed as he disappeared out of it.

"That was stupid," Tristan said as I sat down next to him. I only shrugged. I didn't care what it was, all I cared about was getting out of here.

Days started to feel like years. Each day a man would come in and put food in the bucket for us and each day when he came I'd try to escape. He'd give me a paper bag and say "You're lucky he likes you." I still don't get what he means by that.

I'd never eat them, but I'd look to see what was inside. First was the apple, next he sent chocolate-oh how I wish I could have eaten that-, then was two granola bars. I would only drink the bottle of water, I'd give the food to Krissy, who need it much more than me. The only reason I drank the water was because I couldn't get dehydrated, I had to stay alert.

Besides the fact that the food seemed to get better everyday, I noticed that people were disappearing. At some point in each day, sometimes more than once a day, someone would come in and grab a few people. They didn't even scream, just went with them. Sometimes, the people would come back, other times, they wouldn't. Though every other day new people were added to our rather large group, I still noticed who went and who didn't. If you had on an orange wrist band, like mine and Tristan's, you stayed. If you didn't, you most likely wouldn't come back.

One them maybe eighth day of getting food I became mad at what I saw in the bag. "I hate you so much!" I yelled at the man who had taken me. Inside the bag was a McDonald's hamburger. I couldn't believe it! I loved these things! How could he know that! How the hell was I supposed to turn this down. I decided that I wouldn't, that I was hungry and after a week of seeing Krissy being fine after eating the food, I had to eat.

I tour the burger in half and gave part of it to Krissy. She smiled at me. "Thank you." Her voice was scratchy, but I could tell that she was stronger.

I nodded. "You're welcome Krissy," I smiled. She smiled back and devoured the hamburger. I quickly ate my half and drank the water letting Krissy take a few sips also.

Suddenly the door was flung open and the room was filled with lighted. I looked back and recognized the person as the man who had talked to me the night I was taken. He saw me and walked over. "Come on Max, Major wants you," he told me. I didn't move. He sighed. "I don't want to have to force you to come so just get up."

I got up. "Why am I here?" I tried again.

"Because Major wants you," the man said. "Now come on!" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the room.

Once we were out of the trailer I tried to escaped. Tried is the main word in that sentence. The man simply grabbed both my wrists and pulled them behind my back. "I'll drag you that if I have too," he said. "Oh and my name's Peter."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't give a fuck," I told Peter. "Now release me!"

He ignored me. We walked passed gigantic cages, like adult size cages. Some of them held people that were as pale as Peter, other were empty. The people we passed started at me with wild red eyes. They reminded me of some of the experiments in the School, wild eyed and crazy. Were they cannibal? Did they think they were going to eat me? Fuck if they think they were! I am Maximum Ride and wouldn't not get eaten!

Finally we walked into a rather large building. Peter pulled me passed lots of doors. We walked through one at the end of the hallway and I heard screams. Blood curtailing, ear piercing screams, that made you want to fall over.

I covered my ears the best I could with one hand. "What the hell is that!" I screamed at Peter.

He chuckled. "Newborns," was all he said before pulling me through another door where the screams stopped. We walked to the end of the hallway and he stopped in front of a door. Peter knocked on the door then opened it. "Major, I got her for you.

"Let her in," someone said.

Peter nodded and looked to me. "Unless you wish to get hurt, then don't do anything stupid," he told me. Peter pushed me into the room than slammed the door behind me.

I just stared at it. _What the hell?_ I thought. "Hello again." I spun around and saw the guy from before, the one who I remember to have taken me.

"What? You too lazy to come and get me yourself so you send your laky out for me?" I snorted. I saw a couch and sat down on it. "Now you wanna tell me why I'm here?"

He chuckled. "Again, you are here because I want you here," the guy told me then took a seat next to me.

I rolled me eyes. "No shit," I said. "Why do you want me here?" He shrugged. "Could you at least tell me your name?"

"Major Jasper Whitlock ma'am," he said in a heavy Southern accent. "Will you be so kind as to tell me your name?"

"Maximum," I rolled my eyes. "Maximum Ride."

Jasper nodded. "That's an interesting name Maximum," he said. "Did your mother give it to you?"

I shook my head. "I named myself. I hadn't meant my mother till maybe two months ago," Jasper nodded. I decided to take my chance and ask my questions now. "Are you a vampire?"

Jasper raised an eyebrow at my question, but did answer. "Yes," he said. "I am indeed a vampire."

"Are you going to kill me?"

Jasper shook his head. "No, I don't think I will."

"Why do you want me here if you're not going to kill me?"

"I'm not sure," Jasper admitted. "Maximum, when I saw you crying on that ledge, I don't know, I just felt like you need help."

"Well I don't," I told him. "I don't need anyone's help!" I could do everything on my own and that was why I would get out of here and back to my flock.

"Why were you crying?" He asked.

"I wasn't."

"Yes, you were. My brother and I saw you on the ledge and heard you crying. We waited until you were asleep to go after you but I clearly saw you crying," Jasper said.

I sighed. "I was upset because I was confused about things," I admitted. "My friend was pressuring me and I just wasn't ready for things to be the way they were going." I'm not sure what to call Fang anymore. Was he my boyfriend or my brother, or maybe just my friend. Either way I had called him friend for now.

Jasper nodded. "I think I understand what you mean," he said.

"I highly doubt that," I whispered.

I felt an icy cold hand slip around mine. "Maximum, I'm sorry that you've been through this, and even if you don't think so, I have been through it also. I promise as long as you are here, with me, I won't let anything hurt you." I looked up in to Jasper eyes. They were red, shining like rubies.

"Thank you," I said unable to think of anything else.

Jasper nodded. "You may sleep in my room from now on," he said. "I will bring you food."

"Wait, what?" What the hell? "Can't I leave?"

He turned around. "No Maximum, I told you I brought you here because I wanted you here. Now that you are here I will not be letting you leave," he told me heading to the door.

I stood up. "What do you expect me to do!" I yelled. "Just sit here all day and do nothing! I demand you let me leave!"

Jasper sighed. "Fine, since you haven't learned any respect yet I will teach you some," he said.

"What do you-" suddenly Jasper was in front of me. "Jasper?" I asked. He smirked and pushed my hair back. "What are you-" But I couldn't finish. By now Jasper had attacked himself to my neck. I gasped at the pleasure I instantly felt.

A sweet liquid flowed into my body. It made my vision go blurry, so I closed my eyes. When his teeth periced my skin, I felt a horrible pain but once that liquid was in my system everything went fuzzy. All I could feel was Jasper's hands-roaming my sides-, Jasper's lips-soft against my tough skin-,his tongue-licking at my neck. All my bodies senses were focused on him.

My body went limp as Jasper's teeth detach from my neck. "There," he said. "That should teach you to respect me." Jasper laid me down on the sofa. He leaned down and licked my neck, leaving Goosebumps.

"Why?" I chocked out through the fuzz around me. "Why did you bite me?"

"Because I was thirsty," Jasper chuckled. "I wondered if you tasted as good as you smelt and you need to know what I can do to you if you disrespect me."

The edges of reality began to blur. Life seemed to be fading. The darkness began to take over my brain. "Fuck you," I whispered before giving in.

**Alice's POV**

"So you can't find her?" I asked the little blond girl.

She nodded. "Maybe she is with your friend, what was his name?"

"Jasper," I said sadness filling my voice. "I really hope your friend isn't with him."

"Why?" The blind boy asked, Iggy I think. "Why would it be bad for Max to be with Jasper?"

I sighed. "As you know, we are vampires. Jasper was like us, he drank from animals. Then, something snapped and he left. He left our ways and is now like the others, killing humans. If Max is with him I can only hope that she doesn't have it as bad as most humans he comes across," I said, trying to soften my words.

The little girl gasped. "They wouldn't do that to her would they?" She asked.

Now I remember her name is Angel. I put my arm around her. "I hope they don't Angel, I hope they don't," I sighed.

Angel pulled away from me and ran over to the boy with the black hair. He held her close and tried to calm her. I watched in wonder as I saw this boy, who seemed to be an outcast, comfort sweet little Angel. The African American girl soon joined in along with the little boy. The black haired boy comforted them for maybe an hour until they were all asleep.

"I'm going to find the kitchen," Iggy said.

Bella stood up. "I'll show you Iggy," she smiled. Bella walked up to him and tapped his hand. Iggy grabbed Bella's wrist and let her lead him towards the kitchen. That left me and the black haired boy with three sleeping children.

"That was amazing," I muttered.

The boy looked at me. "What was?" He asked quietly.

"They way you comforted them. You just don't look like the brotherly type, no offense," I said.

They boy shrugged. "None taken." We were silent for a moment. "I don't think I caught your name," he spoke first.

"Alice," I said quickly. "And yours?"

"Fang."

I nodded. "I'm sorry about Max, Fang. I know what it's like. Jasper and I, we loved each other too. The fact that she ran like that, it must hurt," I said stupidly. Why would I say that! Why would I tell him I'm sorry for him.

"Thanks," he said quietly. "It is hard, but I can't let it show. If I do these guys will be worse off, I can't let that happen."

I was shocked. "Don't worry, it's okay, it's okay to let it out," I told him. "If you need someone to talk to I'm here."

Fang nodded. "I might need it," he gave me a small smile. I smiled back. This would work. It had to.

* * *

><p><strong>Review for me please. I'm up at twelve p.m. I feel like I'm about to pass out and I'm finishing this chapter because I know you guys love the story. So be nice and review for me.<strong>

**~Bella ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I really do love this story and actually have an idea where I want this thing to go. Which, hopefully, means quicker updates. Yah you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Max's POV<strong>

When I woke up I literally felt like shit. I was woozy, most likely from the blood lose and lack of food, and my neck hurt like hell. I reached up with my hand only to find it was handcuffed to the bed. Bed? I looked around and realized that Jasper must have pulled out the bed part when I passed out. So now that left me handcuffed to a bed without food or water and I was pretty positive there was dried blood on my neck.

"Asshole," I yelled out, hoping he'd hear me.

The door flung open and suddenly Peter was standing in front of the pull out bed. "You called?" He grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Major put me on you duty so now I have to cater to your every whim until he gets back from business," Peter said. From the look on his face he seriously resented the fact that he had to do whatever I said. I was going to make the best of this.

I smirked. "Alright then, I want five Big Mac, no onions or tomatoes, extra cheese," Peter nodded about to leave. "Hold on," he looked back at me, "I also what a cookie dough Blizzard from Dairy Queen, two Frostys from Wendy's, seven cokes, four super sized fries, and a larger onion ring. That should hold me off till the next meal." I gave him a mischievous grin.

His eyes widened. "Damn bitch, are you trying to gain weight?" He asked.

I shrugged. "If gaining ten pounds gets me outta here I'll do it," though I knew for a fact that all they food wouldn't make me gain anything. In fact it should be the perfect breakfast for my bird metabolism.

"Whatever you say Queen Bitch," he said then stopped in the doorway. "Oh, and you can forget about the getting fat thing, Major won't let you."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, and when you get back I want the key to the handcuffs!" I called out. I heard Peter snort and yell "in your dreams!" back at me.

I kind of fell asleep for a while and was woken up an hour later to the smell of my food. I saw Peter had set it up on the bed/couch. I grabbed the McDonald's bag and started to chow. After about ten minutes I had inhaled down my food and was happily laying on the bed, relaxed. Well, I'm never truly relaxed, but as relaxed as I'd ever get. Now I needed a shower.

"Peter!" I yelled. I really was enjoying this. I never really got to be pampered, or this close to pampered. Plus I never got to boss anyone around like this!

He appeared in the doorway, looking pissed. "Okay your highness, what the fuck is it this time?" He asked.

"I wanna take a shower," I told him. "And it's Queen Bitch, not your highness." Maybe I was taking this too far.

Peter smirked. "Sure, you need help washing your back?" He winked at me.

I looked around me and found on of my Big Mac wrappers. I tossed it at his head as hard as I could with one hand. "Ass!" I yelled. "But seriously, I need to take a show." I was starting to smell. At least with the Flock we got something close to a shower every few days so we wouldn't stink, or at least had deodorant when it was available. I hadn't had something like that for over a week and I could feel the sweat whenever I moved a part of my body.

Peter sighed. "I'm sure Major has a bathroom around here somewhere," he walked over to the on the other side of the room. He opened it and smirked. "Smart man, he installed a bathroom."

I smiled. "Good, now I'll take those keys and take a shower," I sat up.

Peter smirked. "I'm not stupid," he rolled his eyes. "Now would you like me to help you or should I send in a lady?" He gave me a wink.

"Girl," I decided.

Peter simply nodded and left the room. A few minutes later a girl walked in. She was a vampire and had waist long platinum blond hair. Like the others her eyes were red, but they weren't the things that caught my attention. She had huge breasts!

"Hey suga," she smiled at me. The girl came over and took hold of my arms then she unlocked the handcuffs and pulled me up. "I'm Charlotte, Peter's wife, but you can call me Char."

I smiled at her. She was the nicest person I'd meant here! "I'm Max," I told her. "Please tell me you aren't going to watch me take a shower." I was almost begging her. I seriously didn't need any chick staring at me naked.

She laughed. "Don't worry doll, Imma just wait out here for ya to finish," she smiled. I smirked, I could sneak out through a vent or a window. "And Peter already checked, there is no window in there, or a vent big enough for you to fit in."

I growled. "Damn," I muttered. Char let go of my hands quickly then slammed the door.

I looked around and saw no windows. The only think was a small vent on the ceiling that not even Angel could fit through. Sighing, I decided I'd take the chance and shower. I pealed my sweat and dirt stained clothes off my body and tossed them into the corner. I fixed the water temperature and got in, finding soaps I could use.

After I was clean, I know big shock that all the dirt actually came off, I got out and grabbed one of the fluffy white towels. I know, I shouldn't actually be grateful for the comforts of a shower and a fresh towel but I couldn't help appreciate it. I also know that I shouldn't be happy I was able to get a full nights sleep, a great breakfast, and a hot shower but I couldn't help smiling.

I realized I didn't have any clothes and groaned. That ruined my semi happy day. "Hey Charlotte? Can I get some clothes?" I asked as I walked out of the bathroom. "Shit!" I screamed as I saw Jasper sitting at the desk.

He looked up at me. I noted that his eyes were now a bright red color, just like Peter and Charlotte's. "Nice to see you also Maximum," he smirked. "You should dress like that more often."

My eyes widened. I was still in the towel so he could see everything. Great, my day's even better now. "Where the hell is Charlotte and stop looking at me like that!" I noticed that Jasper's eyes had turned black and he had a hungry look on his face.

Jasper stood up from his chair and then was in front of me. "But you look beautiful," He said, he ran his hand down my arm leaving me with Goosebumps.

I took a step back. "Don't touch me," I growled. "Now where's Charlotte so I can get some clothes?"

Suddenly I felt a wave of calm. "You do not speak to me like that," Jasper snarled. My eyes widened but I nodded. "Now, I will go tell Charlotte to get you some clothing." Jasper reached up and ran his hand down the length of my face, stopping at my chin and lifting it up so I'd look at him. I stared into his blood red eyes. "You are so beautiful," he told me. "If only you knew how much."

I didn't say anything, just stared at him, taking in his features. Maybe if he had different color eyes and not as pale skin he'd be considered beautiful. With his honey blond hair that was curled so perfectly you just wanted to run your hands through it, or his wide clear eyes. I had noticed that his eyes, unlike all the vampires I saw here, were perfectly clear, not milky. Maybe it was the way his lips curled when he smirked or how easily he could strike fear into someone but something about him made me think he wasn't all that bad. That all this "I'll kill you" shit was just an act and he was really a softy inside.

Jasper smirked, reminding me of how much I liked it. "You sit down and I'll be right back," he told me. The corners of his mouth softened and his smirked turned into a real smile. It looked just a good as his smirk. I sat down on the couch quickly and smiled back up at him. "I'll be right back Maximum," he said touching my cheek then disappearing out the door.

The wave of calm disappeared and that anger came pilling back into me. I tried to remember why I was angry but couldn't figure it out. I shook my head and decided to take my chances and look for an exit. The only way out seemed to be the door that everyone came in and out of and it locked from the outside. I was about to look around for something to break it down when Jasper walked back in.

"Here," he smiled at me.

I took the clothes in his hand and unfolded them. "A dress?" I asked. "Can't I have a pair of jeans?"

Jasper shook his head. "No, I thought you'd look beautiful in the dress," he sat down next to me. "The blue will go with your brown eyes."

"I'd rather a pair of pants," I rolled my eyes. There was no way I was wearing a dress, but then again it be harder to escape in a towel than in a dress.

"You could wear no clothing," Jasper shrugged.

My eyes widened. "I'll wear the dress," I said jumping up and heading to the bathroom to change. Once the door was closed I leaned back against it. "This can not be happening," I whispered. "I love Fang, I love Fang!"

**Jasper's POV**

"Shit!" I muttered as I paced my office. This is not fucking happening! I gave up on love and all that shit! I can't have feeling for Maximum. Maximum was just a phase, that all she was.

There was a knock on my door and then Peter enter. "Can we talk Jasper?" He asked. I looked back to the bathroom where Maximum was changing. The truth was that I only gave her the dress because I knew it would make it harder for her to fight, and I knew she'd look beautiful in it. Not that Maximum doesn't look beautiful already. "She'll be fine for five minutes Jasper."

I sighed and nodded, following Peter out the room. "What the fuck do you want Peter!" I growled.

Peter held his hands up. "Chill out Jasper. Just want to state the obvious to you," he said.

I growled. "Get on with it Peter." Peter may be like a brother to me but he was starting to drag my patience. I need to get back in that room.

"You're mated with Max," Peter said leaning against the wall.

I rolled my eyes. "I am not mated to Maximum. Alice was my mate, I left her," I snarled.

"Major, if pixie bitch was your mate then you wouldn't have been able to leave her," Peter rolled his eyes. "Does your chest hurt?" Yes, but I wasn't going to tell the fucker that. He moved on. "Can you not keep your mind off of her?"

I growled. "This is useless!" I turned around and walked back into the room.

"Must have to have sex before you both feel the full effects of mating," he sighed. I heard him walk away.

I ignored him and shut the door. Peter really was pissing me off. I was not mated to Maximum. She was just a girl I was using to pass the time. Maximum was just a distraction.

"Jasper," Maximum said weakly. I looked up and saw her standing in front of my desk. The dress truly did look amazing on her. It hugged her body nicely and revealed all it's secrets. I noticed that Maximum was hugging her body, trying to hide herself. Her face was in a frown. She looked so innocent.

I smiled at her. I seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. "You look beautiful Maximum," I told her and walked at a human pace to stand in front of her. I cupped her cheek.

She offered me a weak smile. "Sure," Maximum sighed. "And you can call me Max, everyone else does."

I ran my fingers through her hair. "You are beautiful Maximum, remember that," I told her. "And I love your name, there is no need to shorten it."

Maximum chuckled. "You're the first person to say that," she smiled. "I like my name, but I don't mind being called Max, I like that too."

I nodded. "Whatever you wish Max," I said. She looked up at me and I saw her sparkling brown eyes. They were wide and childlike, yet they showed how she was so strong. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. Her skin was so soft and warm, oh so warm. I leaned down to her lips. "May I?" I may be a heartless creature but I am still a gentleman.

Max nodded slightly. I smiled and leaned down, kissing her lips. She gasped at my coldness. I had been right, they were so warm. Maximum tilted her head slightly, leaning into my kiss. I smiled against her. This couldn't get any better.

**No POV**

Max gasped when Jasper's lips touched hers. They were so cold and it surprised her so much. She'd never expected him to be this cold. Max had to struggle to not drop her weapon. Well it wasn't exactly a weapon, it was an letter opener but it had a pointed edge so it would do as a weapon. All Max knew was that when she'd got out of the bathroom Jasper wasn't in the room so she took a chance. Max had found the makeshift weapon on Jasper's desk and figured she could use it to escape.

With that said, Max knew if she was going on hurting him, or, at the very least, stunning him, she'd have to get the upper hand. So that's what she did when Max tilted her head to the left and leaned into Jasper._ If I could distract Jasper long enough then I'll be able to stab him_, was Max's only thought.

Max was sure Fang would understand why she was doing this. He'd know she had to do what she had to to get out alive. Or would him? Fang was very possessive and he'd made it clear to everyone that Max his and his only. Either way it wouldn't matter if he understood or not, Max just needed to get out of here and to her Flock. If Fang didn't understand then she'd live without him, even if she didn't want to, because Max knew that her Flock, her family, was far more important.

Though, Max did feel bad that Jasper would stay this evil person she knew he wasn't. Even if he had taken her from her family she couldn't help but want to bring out his better side. Bring out the side that was so nice to her, the one that cared about her. Even if he was an ass Max had this weird feeling that he was a sweet guy, and she was determined to show the world that.

Still as Jasper licked Max's lips, she shook that feeling off. It didn't matter right now, all that matted was her getting the get the upper hand. Max pushed him towards the couch and fell on top of him. As she did so she kept the letter opener hidden behind her back. After a moment she pulled back to breath.

"Beautiful," Jasper muttered. Her closed his eyes and inhaled. Max knew this would be her only chance.

She tightened her hold on the handle. Raising her hand she hoped she'd have enough power behind her blow to injure him. Max brought the point of the opener down to the heart, or where she believed it was, because that's what she'd heard in all the stories. His skin was like crystal, not wanting anything to get through. Max ended up only getting the tip in.

Jasper's eyes snapped open the moment he felt something pierce through is skin. He saw Maximum trying to push the object further into him. He let out a growl and smacked Max's hands away from the object pulling it out as he did. Jasper tossed the object to the other end of the room and looked up at her, his eyes black with rage.

Max growled. "Fuck you!" She yelled at him.

Jasper let out a snarl. "I though we had learn respect all ready," he said in a deadly sweet voice. Jasper flipped them over to where he was straddling Max. "Now, Maximum, I will teach you again." Jasper leaned down and latched himself to her neck. Never in all of Jasper existence had he tasted blood so sweet. He knew that he could never take Max's life but still her blood was so delicious.

Max felt that sensation go over her again as Jasper bit her. The horrible pain of his jaw clamping down on her neck and then the sweet sensation. The cold liquid ran through her body and she couldn't help let out a moan as she indulged in the feeling. Quickly, Max was becoming addicted to Jasper's venom.

Once he was finished Jasper pulled his venom back, not wanting her to be changed just yet, and removed his teeth from her mouth. Jasper licked her wound, both lapping up the left over blood and closing it, then looked down at Max. Her eyes were glazed over and there was a slight smile on her face.

Jasper frowned as he realized she was becoming addicted. While he liked the idea of Maximum caring about some part of him, he did not want her to turn into a feeder. The feeders were the humans with the sweetest blood that only Jasper and his closest officers, Peter as an example, used. They drank from them without killing them and they completely became lost to the world and addicted to the vampires venom. Jasper didn't want that to become of Max. He liked the fact that she was willing to fight him for her freedom. He liked that she would order Peter around for a laugh. With that, Jasper decided that he would not feed on Max as often anymore. Maybe only once a week from now on.

Jasper ran his hand down her cheek. "Don't worry Maximum, I won't let you die," he whispered. Jasper leaned down and laid a simple kiss on her lips. "Sleep now, you will be better soon." He got up off of her and walked to the other side of the room where he'd tossed the object.

Jasper picked it up and realized it was the letter opener that Carlisle had given him during the first years of his stay with the Cullens.

"I believe in you son," Carlisle had told Jasper. "You'll be able to control your thirst someday and who knows perhaps you'll me a doctor like myself." The he had hadn't Jasper the letter opener and told him to remember his family no matter where he ended up.

Jasper chuckled. "Never knew I'd be running a vampire organization would you?" He said to the opener. They had all failed him. They had always been watching him, just waiting for Jasper to slip up so they could scold him. The only people that Jasper really regretted leaving was Rosalie and Emmett. They had cared. Emmett, even after he had had a slip-up, would tell him it was okay and he knew Jasper was getting better. Rosalie would always tell him that even if he never get this life down they'd still be family. Jasper truly did love Emmett and Rosalie, they would always be his siblings.

Jasper tossed the opener on his desk and walked out of his room, taking one last look at Max before closing the door.

"Well?" Peter asked. He was leaning against the wall outside of my door.

Jasper swallowed down his memories of his brother and sister. "Have someone posted outside this door at all times and make sure she can not get anymore weapons," Peter nodded. Jasper started down the hallway then paused. "And Peter," he turned around and looked Peter in the eyes, "if anyone feeds off of her, detain them, so I may kill them." Peter smiled and nodded. With that, Jasper left, going on with his duties of the day, forgetting all about his vegetarian siblings but never quite forgetting about Max.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! Longer chapter! Haha. So how was that one? I had to make Max fight because we all know she'd do whatever it takes to get back to her family. How about Jasper "sensitive moment" when thinking about Emmett and Rose, the only ones he thought never really betrayed him. I figured I'd put that in so you'd see what Max sees, he's not all evil.<strong>

**Well, thanks for reading my story. Now press that little button down there and review the story because you want me to update quickly.**

**~Bella ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I was wrong, love the story but I'm stuck on it. Plus I'm in school now so I won't be able to update all my stories quickly. I'm sorry.**

* * *

><p>It had been a full week since I'd attacked Jasper and things were starting to cool down. I'd made a room out of his office and was trying to gain his trust again so I'd have a better chance at escape. I'd figured getting out of here in a year was better than not getting out of here at all. As long as I could find my Flock eventually than I'd be happy.<p>

I felt myself, changing. Like, I wasn't as hard as I used to be. Maybe it was because of the getting captured thing or having Jasper constantly overpower me but I felt like I weaker, like my edge was gone. That wasn't all though, I felt myself seeing all the things wrong in my life with all the time I had to think.

Angel, she needed to be watched. One day that little girl was going to try and take over, try and push me aside. All she needed was one little thing I did wrong and she'd hold it against me. Angel was a smart girl, I'd raised her that way, and I knew that she'd do it, that's just how she was. Angel liked control, and if she didn't have it, she'd fight for it.

Jeb, as much as I hated him, I owed him so much. If it wasn't for him, my family would still be in those cages. I owe him for getting us out of the School, teaching us how to fly, and giving me the confidence I needed. I hate him, but I owe him.

Finally, Fang. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I, Maximum Ride, had feeling for him and he held them for me. I thought them over and realized I really liked him, not love but it was close, and I'd hate for anything to happen to him. But there were too many things wrong with us. Fang was still growing up, as much as no one wanted to admit it, hell I was too! Neither of us were ready for a commitment! Besides, I had to many things to take care of without a boyfriend. I had to save the world, protect my family, and on top of that get the fuck outta this place!

I took a deep breath, calming myself down. It doesn't matter how I put it, me and Fang couldn't work. One day one of us was going to make a stupid, immature, mistake and the other would be left hurt.

Now to the topic at hand. I looked over at Jasper, who sat at his desk writing. He was my biggest problem at hand. The fact that whenever he was near me, my feelings went out of control didn't help. I couldn't deny the fact I felt something for him. What that was, I don't know.

"What'ca doin'?" I asked, trying to turn over on my stomach even with one hand handcuffed to the armrest.

Jasper glanced up at me from under his thick eyelashes. I felt my stomach flutter and instantly yelled at it to stop. "I'm working on the schedule for the next week," he answered. "Do you need something?"

"I'd like these cuffs off me," I smirked. Jasper raised an eyebrow and gave me a lock that told me to try again. "Or I'd like someone to talk too."

Jasper sighed and closed the folder he was writing in. He set the pen down and walked over to my pull-out bed, sitting down. "What would you like too talk about?"

I shrugged and sat up. "Tell me about you," I suggested. "Do you have a family? A heart? Where were you before you came here?"

Jasper sighed. "Yes, I have a heart, it just doesn't beat. Before I came here I lived with a coven who feed on animals. I do have a family, I consider Peter and Charlotte my family," He explained in as few words as possible.

I rolled my eyes. "No details?" He didn't react. "Fine, I just keep asking questions!" I looked around his office and saw the letter opener I'd used to stab him, or try. "What was the coven like? Did you consider them your family? Why do you feed on humans now instead of animals?"

"I considered them family, no I will not tell you about them, and because I couldn't handle it."

My eyes snapped back to him. "You can handle anything," I said instantly. "It wasn't because you couldn't handle it, what was the real reason?"

Jasper watched me for a few minutes with pure curiosity. "How'd you figure that?" He asked.

I sighed. "Because, even though I haven't known you long, I do know that you don't give up like that. You had a reason for leaving them," I stated.

"You're right," he said. "I left because I was tired of someone lying to me. I was tried of her belittling me, telling me I couldn't control myself," he looked back up at me. "When I left I went back to the only thing I knew, fighting and killing."

I reached out and grabbed his hand. "Jasper, that sucks, that totally sucks. I'm sorry you had to go through that. I know what if feels like to be put down and I would never wish that upon anyone."

Jasper smiled and squeezed my hand. "Thanks," he paused. "I've told you about me, tell me about your past."

I shook my head. "You wouldn't want to hear it," I said. "It's suckish." I bite my lip, afraid of what would happen when he found out about me wings.

Jasper shrugged. "I think my past was suckish too. Come on, just tell me," he gave me a grin, willing me to talk.

I sighed. "I was born in this lab that I called the School. They experimented on me, on all of us. I was born an avian hybrid," Jasper nodded his head for me to go on. "I'm 2% bird and that's why I have wings." I flinched back, afraid of how he'd reacted.

Jasper chuckled. "What's so funny?" I demanded.

"I've known you had wings since I found you," he smiled, genuinely happy for the first time since I've been here. "I felt them when I picked you up."

"Then why'd you take me?" I asked. "I'm not pretty, I'm not normal, and I'm strong, why'd you take someone who would fight back?"

Jasper shrugged. "I wanted someone who was strong, wasn't afraid to put themselves at risk to save someone else and Max," he looked me dead in the eyes. "You're right, you're not pretty. Max, you are beautiful."

I felt my face heat up. No one had called me beautiful before. "Thanks," I muttered. "You're really handsome too."

"Thank you."

"So the wings don't matter?" I asked again, my stomach fluttering.

"No, of course they don't. The wings don't make up who you are Max," Jasper smiled.

I felt my heart give a leap as he said me being different doesn't matter, that my wings aren't who I am. That's always what I'd wanted. I knew I'd get that from Fang and the rest of my Flock, but never thought anyone else would see it that way. What could this mean?

'_You're falling in love Max.'_

_Voice?_ I questioned. _Long time no hear! Couldn't you have helped me when I was escaping!_

The voice ignored my rants. '_You love him Max.'_

I rolled my eyes. _No, I love Fang if I love anyone._

'_Don't you wonder what these feelings mean?'_

_They mean nothing,_ I said, though even I doubted it.

'_They mean you love him, you're in love with Jasper.'_

_Now why would you think that? _No answer._ Voice?_ God damn it! I hate when the voice did that! It would tell me a load of crap then walk off, or think off or something!, and ignore me!

But could the voice have a point? Could these idiotic feelings that keep fluttering up in my stomach mean something more than friendship? Was I fucking stupid enough to fall in love with a fucking vampire who kills people? Don't answer that last question!

I took a deep breath. _Just live Max,_ I told myself. _If you can trust him and he can trust you, you can get out of here. I need to just live._ "Jasper, thank you," I scooted closer to him. "The fact that you looked passed my wings is, like, amazing." I yelled at myself a second later for sounding like such a girl. Why did I use the word like?

"No problem," he smiled. "I'd do it for anyone. It's not the body that makes the person, it's what's inside. Trust me, I should know." He smiled shyly.

I nodded. "When I meant you I hated you so much," I admitted. "I'm still pissed you took me but I don't hate you." I can't believe I'm saying this! What am I saying! I have to hate Jasper for taking me away from my family! Yet, I couldn't find it in my heart to hate this man.

He shrugged. "I guess I can expect that," he said. Jasper leaned closer so that I could feel his breathe on my lips. It smelt strangely like apple pie. "Thank you for not hating me."

"You're welcome," my body leaned forward to where his lips barely brushed against mine. I'm crazy, yeah, that's the only explanation for this. That's the only reason I'd want to kiss a vampire that could kill me, that _kills_ people. That's the only reason that I noticed his breathe smells like apple pie, or that his red eyes light up when he smiles at me, or that a blue, bloodless vein pops out of the side of his forehead when I annoy him.

Jasper leaned forward and pressed his cold, hard lips to mine, then pulled back. "Maximum?" He questioned. That surprised me, he was asking my permission.

"Just kiss me," I barely whispered. Crazy, right? Why would I want to kiss anyone but Fang, though he wasn't even in my mind at the moment. If anyone was in my mind it was Nudge babbling on about those stupid teen magazines that fit my odd situation.

With that, Jasper attacked my lips. He crushed his face to mine and placed his hands at the base of my back. My hands entangled in his blonde curls and pulled his lips closer to mine. I could feel the scars on his lips, they were from other vampires. Jasper had said that their venom was the only thing that could leave a scar on another vampire. As soon as the thought entered my head, it flew out.

I felt myself part my lips and lick his bottom lip, asking to be let in. Slowly, extremely slowly, his lips parted and my tongue slid into his mouth. It was dry, very dry, no saliva, or other type of wetness, was in his mouth. I started to wonder if Jasper was struggling, trying not to let his temptation take over. Either way, I was praying that I would live.

Jasper pulled away and started kissing my neck. "Jasper," I moaned. I felt his tongue run over the scars he's left on me. Those would be there forever, as long as I stayed human, or hybrid, and I planned on that. I'd rather have scars for the rest of my life than be a vampire for eternity.

I unknowingly started rubbing myself up against him. I couldn't even care. The only thing my brain wanted was for Jasper to kiss me again or for him to bite me, sending me into a high different from any other.

I felt his mouth leave my neck and waited for the bite. When it didn't come, I pulled back slightly, to look at Jasper. He was staring back at me, worry filling his eyes. "Aren't you going to bite me?" I pouted.

He shook his had. "No," Jasper whispered, "I don't want you to be hurt."

"But I like it when you bite me," I said. I put my forehead to his. "I love it." I felt a lazy smile come on my face.

"I don't want to hurt you," Jasper pleaded with me. "If I hurt you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

I sighed, frustrated that a bite wouldn't be coming to calm me. "Fine, don't make me happy."

"I can make you happy any other way Maximum," he said. "I just won't bite you."

"Make me happy," I muttered. "I want to be happy with you." No matter the consequences, my brain whispered.

_Will having a love affair with the vampire who is holding you captive really help your case?_ The voice asked annoying me.

I growled at it, feeling my inner animal coming out. _I don't freaking care! Is this really the time to question me?_

The voice was silent. I could physically feel whatever the voice was backing away from me, trying to hide. I smirked, I even scared my voice. I was on a roll today.

Pulling myself back to the world outside my own mind and found Jasper pushing me back on the pull out bed. He kissed my lips softly once before pulling back. "Max," he muttered, surprising me since he always called me Maximum.

"Yes, Jasper?" I breathed.

"I love you."

My eyes widened. He. Loved. Me? Jasper. Jasper who wasn't a mutant freak. Jasper who could have any beautiful vampire women in the world. He loved me? It made my heart squeeze. It made me want to squeal and jump for joy. Someone, someone who only knew the hard side of me, someone who didn't want me to pay attention to them twenty-four/seven, someone who didn't care if I cared about my babies more than them, someone who was just as much of a freak as myself loved me.

"I think I'm falling in love with you to Jasper," I told him, a smile creeping on my face. I felt tears on the corners of my eyes but quickly forced them back into whatever deep dark places of my body that still made tears.

Jasper smiled. "That's good." He kissed me again and I just let the world disappear from under me. I, for once, just lived in the moment not worrying about anyone but myself.

**Fang's POV**

It had been to long. Max had been gone for too long and I was officially worried that we'd never find her. I'd never tell anyone my fears, but I still had them. I tried to push them to the back of my mind as I watched the sun set behind the trees.

I was standing on the porch of the Cullen's mansion. It felt surprisingly good to live in a large house where we had more than enough room for all of us. The Texas sun was sinking lower and lower behind the trees. The sky was really colorful, it had oranges and reds and yellows and stuff. Hum, the poetry of the silent bird-kid, wonderful huh?(if you can't hear my sarcasm then got your brain checked.)

Soft, almost silent footsteps came up behind me. No one's steps were that silent. "Yeah, it's me Fang," Alice said. She stepped forward to stand beside me.

"That creepy," I muttered. "The fact that you can see what I'm going to say before I do."

Alice sighed, "Sorry, it's a way of life for me." I felt her yellow eyes looking at my face. "You're thinking about her again."

I nodded. "I'm worried we won't be able to find her," I muttered. "What if Max is already _gone_?" She'd know what I meant.

"Then you'll have to move on," Alice said. "You and everyone else can stay here with us. I'll help you take care of them."

I shook my head. "No, we couldn't ask that of anyone. Besides we have too much trouble following us," I remembered all the Erasers, Flyboys, and M-Geeks we'd destroyed.

Alice's bell laugh rang through the air. "You're telling that to a vampire," she laughed again. "But, Fang," he voice became serious. "You have to move on, we both have to move on.

I was surprised when she said we and looked down at her. Alice reached out and grabbed my hand. I was too shocked to react. Alice went on. "I get you were in love with her, I was in love with Jasper too, but they're gone now and we need to move on," she said.

I shook my head. "Alice, Max is the only one for me," I said.

"No, you just think she is. If you let your mind even consider the possibility that you and me…" I cut her off.

"Max is the only one for me!" I insisted, raising my voice for the first time in a long time.

"Fang! Anything could happen between two people and…"

"Fang!" Nudge yelled running out the door. She paused and stared at me and Alice oddly. I pulled my hand away from her violently, making it clear I wasn't happy.

"What?" I asked her, raising my voice again.

Nudge flinched back surprised but quickly recovered. "Emmett and I were looking on the computer and I think we figured out where Max is," my eyes lit up. Nudge looked at Alice. "And Jasper."

I glanced down at Alice and saw she was looking at me with pain and hope in her eyes. I looked back at Nudge. "So? Where are they?"

Nudge took a deep breath, her chest filling with air then released it. "Max is at a vampire camp that is used to fight them, she's one of the meals we think, or a feeder, either way one dies the other doesn't," her voice was fuel of hope. She was praying Max was the one that lives.

"And Jasper?" I had to ask seeing Alice would not.

Pain filled Nudge's eyes. "He's the leader of it," she said. "I think he was the one who took Max when she flew off."

My heart stopped. Max. Could. Die. Because of Jasper? Alice's mate? I wouldn't let that happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Review guys! I love you!<strong>

**~Bella ;)  
><strong>


End file.
